just  the way you are
by evilbadgal16
Summary: Hermione was always the confident know-it-all. But all that vanished when she noticed people are changing vastly and she's just the same old Hermione... or so she thought. what will Draco do to convince her otherwise? please read and review!    V


**Hey! So, I manage to muster up all my Gryffindor courage in me to try doing a Dramione fic. **

**Disclaimer: yes, I own Harry Potter. I'm also carrying 100 billion in cash around me. (I'm a sarcastic girl and proud of it!)  
Song used: Just the way you are by Bruno Mars (seriously, what girl won't adore guys telling her that?)  
Warning: short OOC moments included, super slight fluffiness included. You've been warned  
Summary: ****7****th**** year turned out great for Harry and Ron, not so much for Hermione… every girl she saw was above her average look. Confidence gone from the young Gryffindor. Her friends are busy and with her being the head girl, they don't really see each other that much. What can Slytherin's prince do to prove Hermione wrong?  
****A/N: I refuse to not write at least 1 fanfic for one of my favorite pair! Please read and review and tell me what you think. Even though I may not be good at writing fanfics, I'll write it so bear with me. ^_^V**

**Just the way you are**

"Quidditch practice was so tiring… you're working my ass off Harry!" Ron Weasley said. The 6th and 7th years had free period so Ginny tagged along with them and was currently in a one-sided conversation with Hermione, one-sided meaning Hermione was unconsciously ignoring every word her friend had said.

Hermione Granger received an owl from McGonagall saying she was elected as the next head girl a few days before they returned to Hogwarts. She was already chosen by Dumbledore before his death saying no other girl deserved the title. She was thrilled about the news, though feeling a bit heavy-hearted when Dumbledore's name was mentioned. She adored the jolly headmaster and was crushed when he died. She hadn't given much thought about who was going to become head boy at first but she had a few names in mind.

Harry was suitable as he practically defeated the dark lord. Gregory Boswell from Ravenclaw was a suitable guy too. He was smart and serious and a talented quidditch chaser. Then there was Boris Fowler, a hufflepuff and true to his word. He's fair and honest and just, and all the while being a serious and fairly smart lad. Her last guess was the one and only, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Yes, the same Slytherin prince who called her mud-blood, who watched his aunt Bella torture her, the guy, who even though resigned and had claimed truthfully (with the help of veriteserum to convince the ministry) that he wanted nothing to do with death eaters ever but was forced to keep the dark mark as a reminder of what he has done (even though he was forced).

Draco Malfoy maybe a rotten ferret in Hermione's eyes, but the genius witch decided to become professional as to not involve her social past and her present duties as head girl. Besides, even though he's rotten and mean and an arrogant wealthy prick, she gotta admit, he's one of the smartest wizard of their age (coming second to her) and he's a very talented quidditch seeker. Furthermore, other than bickering and teasing her, he was a fairly serious and had proved to use his cunning mind to other uses other than messing with her life. He was her number one choice even though she didn't particularly like him. And she was right. She was announced head girl together with Draco Malfoy as head boy.

"Mione? Have you been listening to what I just said?" Ginny asked while waving a hand in front of Hermione's face.

The muggle-born snapped out of her thoughts and turn towards Ginny.

"Uh… yeah… something about Harry finally breaking up with Cho right?" after the war, Harry had hook up with Cho Chang and they had been going out for not longer than 2 months before he found out Cho was only dating him to get close to Ron. A major bitch fight between Cho and Pansy (who was happily dating with Ron after the war, much to the surprise of both Ron's friends and Pansy's friends) would've made front line in the 'Daily Prophet' with the tag line, 'Slytherin vs Ravenclaw for the heart of the red-headed member of the golden trio' if McGonagall wasn't in time to stop it.

Ginny 'hmph'ed and crossed her arms round her torso.

"Something like that… but he isn't even paying attention to me! And I've got great boobs!" she said, pointing at her boobs and pushed forward so her boobs were tight around her already tight top. That got the attention of some ogling guys and a few jealous stares from girls who didn't have what Ginny had. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were too engrossed with their talk about their future auror trainings to notice what's going on.

Hermione rubbed her forehead and looked away awkwardly. Seriously, this girl was to upfront or Hermione's sanity.

"Ginny… I don't even think some of the girls around have or will have boobs like yours… so I don't think they want to see your perfectly engineered boobs…" (A/N: got that from the House Bunny. Awesome movie!)

Ginny placed a hand on her hip and stared at Hermione.

"Well… I'm just proudly strutting what my parents, healer Gordy and tons of boobcersise had made of me. speaking of which… when are you going to start showing off hose racks?" Hermione blushed at Ginny's bold statement.

"Ginny! What are you saying? I don't have… a figure like yours…" she said, slowly looking at her shoes.

"What do you mean by that? You're hot as hell Mione!"

"No, I'm not… and I'm perfectly fine with myself!"

Before Ginny could say anything, the bell rang signaling the 1st years until the 5th years to change classes. The 6th and 7th years still had free period and Hermione was 'dragged' by the many students that came rushing to their next class and 'lost' Ginny.

As she walked along the now filled with only 6th and 7th years students, she saw something that made her remember about her conversation with Ginny a few moments ago. Suddenly she felt small and ugly. The girls around her clearly have attractive faces and great figure, and next to them, she felt like a twig. The only thing that made people notice her was her overly smart brain and her huge bushy hair. The only reason people wanted to get close to her is because she's best friends with the legendary boy-who-lived and was part of the golden trio. Sure she had attracted a gorgeous bloke by the name of Victor Krum and had gone out with him for an exact year, but let's face it, he can't even pronounce her name correctly.

For once in her life, Hermione felt insecure and out of place.

***Just***The***Way***You***Are***

Draco Malfoy is, and will always be known as the gorgeous Slytherin Prince who became a death eater, only to betray the dark lord and joined the Order and became friends with Harry Potter. He has no worries about his father coming to hunt him as he was safely locked in Azkaban, along with all the other death eaters. His mother didn't in the least stopped him from befriending Harry Potter. In fact, to his delighted surprise, she became more outgoing and motherly and even supported his decision. Narcissa Malfoy had even befriended blood traitors, more specifically the Weasleys', very much to everyone's surprise.

He had gotten an owl from Hogwarts saying he was the next head boy. As soon as he heard it was the late headmaster Dumbledore's wish that he was chosen as head boy, the familiar guilt pained his chest. Though everyone said it wasn't his fault, he still felt guilty for even attempting to kill the jolly man.

He was tired of hearing Pansy complained about Cho still attempting to steal Ron away and Lavender being an addition to trying to win Ron over. Seriously, Pansy and the weasel were meant for each other. Both of them are oblivious, loud and utterly annoying.

Not helping with his annoyed self, Blaise has taken the liberty of talking about his relationship with Luna Lovegood. How did _that_ even happened? They never even exactly interacted with each other for the last 6 years!

A new addition to their group, Theodore Nott, unfortunately for Draco, wasn't helping his relaxation mood. Instead, Theodore had taken the pleasure in living it up with Blaise and talking about his current girlfriend, a 6th year Ravenclaw.

Draco stood up and began to get out from the common room. Anything was better than having to spend another minute with those three. It wasn't that he couldn't get a girlfriend or at least some whores to snog or shag with. Come one people, this is Draco Malfoy we're talking about. The all time Slytherin prince, only heir to Malfoy wealth, one of the smartest students of his age, one of the most talented seeker in his time. Born with ravishingly good looks, highly intelligent brain, great physical characteristic. He had the complete package really.

While smirking at the thought, he bumped into something… or rather, someone…

"Oh, excuse me…"

He knows that voice way too well…

"Granger."

"Oh. It's you." Was her icy reply. Even though he managed to befriend Potter and Weasley, Hermione was the one person who won't trust him. She was fairly civil towards him around Harry and the others, but at the same time, she still can't stand him. This made Draco feel a bit hurt, though he did not show it. But, as usual, he would just smirk at her. He leaned on the wall of the empty hallway and stared at the girl.

"That hurt Granger… and her I was thinking of how beautiful you look today…"

"Sod of Malfoy. Stop with your sarcasm already."

"Oh but Mione… it isn't sarcasm if it's true, you're very pretty today" again with the smirk.

He hadn't dared call her the 'M' word, not after he managed to clear his name with both of her best friends. Now, he was willing to say the truth of what he thought of the girl, in his usual, teasing way of course. He always calls he 'beautiful', 'gorgeous' or any other words girls would die for him to say that to them. Unfortunately for him, Hermione thought it was a joke and that he never really meant it.

Hermione decided to return the stare. Her warm colored orbs were cold and icy. She decided that two can play at this game. Besides, she had nothing to do for the rest of free period.

Draco just realized that her eyes were actually honey brown in color, not those plain muddy chocolate he used to thought. It was actually really comfortable, staring at her in the eyes. He almost, _almost_ forgot where he was and what he was doing. He then turned his gaze to her curly hair. It wasn't so bushy now, it actually looked tamed with wavy curls. It really framed her face. Although that was unfortunately one of the facts about Hermione he won't say out loud… in front of anyone else.

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes,  
make the stars look like they're not shining,  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying,  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day,**

"Hah! I won!" she said as she grinned a triumphant grin towards the Malfoy kid. Draco turned to look at her.

"Won what?"

"The staring competition. Your gaze removed themselves from my eyes!"

Draco didn't resist the tugging on his lips. He smirked at the Granger witch. She was so childish at times, but that's one of the things that got him interested at her.

"Whatever Granger… why aren't you with Potter and Weasel?"

She didn't answer. The only reaction he got from his is he head looking down to her feet. At once he felt a pang in his chest and remembered the feeling being guilt. He wanted so much to ask her what was wrong but decided against it. He instead decided to do something he always does but she never noticed.

"You know, you really are beautiful… no matter what you think." He said it with all the sincerity he could muster. It was still hard, as he was never sincere in the last 6 years he had known her. But his eyes can tell anyone that he was very sincere.

"Whatever Malfoy… I'm not in the mood for one of your games so you can quit it."

It pained him for the fact that she did not believe his words.

**Yeah, I know, I know,  
When I compliment her she won't believe me,  
and it's so, it's so,  
Sad to see that she don't see what I see,  
But every time she asked me 'do I look okay', I say,**

***Just***The***Way***You***Are***

A few weeks after that, she was asked out by a Slytherin from 7th year. It was a bloke named Emmett Daniels and Draco didn't like him one bit.

"So, how do I look?" she asked in her cute outfit. He didn't know how to describe a girl's outfit but he definitely thought she looked gorgeous. He admitted that he was angry at Emmett for even daring to ask Hermione on a date. That jerk knew perfectly well about Draco's crush on her. It was probably his sad attempt on revenge for not making the title for seeker after losing to Draco.

"You look beautiful."

Hermione threw her tongue at him but smiled nonetheless. After having to share a dormitory together, they had learned to become friends, much to Draco's delight.

A few hours later and she was not back yet. Draco had asked her three Gryffindor best mates but they said they hadn't seen her throughout the trip to Hogsmede. He asked his three best mates and the answer was the same. They did not see Hermione Granger.

The eight of them were worried. Draco being the most worried of them all. He and the others didn't care for the rules and chose to use apparition to go to Hogsmede after curfew. Draco, even though he was worried, he was professional enough to at least tell the prefects to do their job that night. Just as Draco finished giving the rest of the prefects instructions to what to do that night, he quickly went to meet the others. He saw Emmett in a corner, snogging a 5th year Ravenclaw.

Draco punched the fellow Slytherin and demanded to know about Hermione's whereabouts.

"I fucking don't know. Probably crying somewhere." The idiot had the nerve to smirk at the furious Slytherin prince.

"Hurry Drake!" Blaise called for him.

"I'll deal with you later." His voice was promising and filled with furious venoms that would make Voldemort cower.

Pansy, Ginny and Ron were asked to search the school while Draco, Harry, Theodore and Blaise search Hogsmede. Each of them promised to owl everyone as soon as they spotted Hermione.

The search begins as soon as the clock strike 10.

***Just***The***Way***You***Are***

At exactly 12 at midnight, Draco found Hermione sleeping in an alleyway. She was beautiful even with dried tears on her face. Draco had half a mind to _Avada_ Emmett-fucking-Daniels' face. He owled everyone to meet him at the heads' common room. Ginny had her mind focused on throwing a bat-boogey hex at Emmett. She was not alone. All seven students were pissed at what the dunderhead had done to their friend, all for different yet the same reason.

Harry and Ron are like brothers to Hermione.

Hermione had treated both Blaise and Theodore like families ever since they lost their parents at the war, and for that, they think the world of her.

Pansy became quite close to Hermione after dating Ron—Hermione was the one who set them up.

Ginny thinks of Hermione like the big sister she never had and is also her best friend.

Draco is has fallen deeply and madly in love with her and did not deny the fact.

So in case you're wondering what had happened to Emmett, he was sent to St. Mungos and will stay there for the next 3 months. The only reason they didn't kill him was because Hermione woke up and stopped them in time.

A few days after Emmett being sent to St. Mungos (Mrs. Malfoy, who now took both Blaise and Theodore to live with her and Draco, had used her influence on Hogwarts to so they won't get detention. After hearing the story, she was furious at this Emrod or whatever his name was. Besides, she has taken quite a liking to the muggle-born witch) Draco and Hermione were sitting in their common room doing homework and Hermione was, for once, _bored_ with homework.

She lay on the crimson couch and stretch before turning to Draco who was busy with potions homework.

"I'm bored. Humor me with a poem or something." she said as she saw Draco's emotionless face twisted into an amused one.

"All right… here's a poem."

'_**When I see your face,  
there's not a thing that I would change,  
Coz you're amazing, just the way you are,  
And when you smile,  
the whole world stops and stares for a while,  
Coz girl you're amazing, just the way you are'**_

Hermione threw a cushion pillow at him to which he caught it and smiled.

"That's not a poem! That's some lyrics from a muggle singer!" she said. She then let out a smile towards the handsome Slytherin.

He guessed the song was right, for his whole world stopped as soon as she smiled at him and he felt his own lips tugging a smile.

***Just***The***Way***You***Are***

Hermione was feeling better, but she was still feeling down from being _'way too average and no worthy than other girls'. _She didn't suppress this to anyone but Draco was not an idiot. He knows she's feeling down and he was not happy about it.

One day, she went to the kitchen for a late night snack.

The house elf gave her some chocolate covered strawberries to which she respond by giving a big appreciative smile and a huge thanks to the house elf. She began to eat the yummy strawberries and didn't notice Draco came into the kitchen.

"Well, well, well… I never thought I live the day to see Hermione Granger out of bed after curfews and not on patrol."

"Oh sod off Malfoy. Why are you here anyway?"

The blond haired bloke smirked and leaned on the table next to Hermione.

"I came here for a midnight snack… but you know, your lips might be a much better idea…"

Hermione playfully punched him and laughed. A small snort came as she laughed. She quickly covered her mouth and blushed.

"Ugh. I hate my laugh… I sound like a pig."

"Why? I adore your laugh." Draco said, giving her his usual smirk. Hermione bet her galleons that her blush had matched the colour of Ron's hair by now.

**Her lips, her lips,  
I could kiss them all day if she let me,  
Her laugh, her laugh,  
She hates but I think it's so sexy,  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day**

Sometime later they were both invited to a party at Slytherin's common room. A day before the party Hermione came into his room, glad he wasn't with some whores at that time.

"Hey Draco, do I look fat to you? Because when I compared myself to Ginny and Pansy, it's like I'm HUGE! And do you think I should change my hair to red?" she seemed a bit embarrassed as she said this. Who wouldn't? This is Draco f-ing Malfoy. The hottest bloke in school.

"Why the sudden question?" he asked, his _Playwizzard magazine_(He _**IS **_a normal teenage boy!) long forgotten. His bored face was now replaced with a frowning one.

"Well… I know you know I'm a bit insecure about myself… and well… I guess you're the only one I can ask for advice? So what is your impression of me?" she asked hesitantly. The she fidgeted and her nose gave a slight sniff made Draco see her as a cute little rabbit, though he won't say it out loud because he knows the witch will get the wrong impression.

At this, Draco gave a real smile. Whoa, if looks could kill, Hermione would be in hottie heaven right now with multiples of Draco-angels. He stood up and walked towards Hermione.

"Dang Granger… you know I have no desire to ask you to change… I mean, you're perfect the way you are." He then trapped her against his wall and whispered something in her ear. "You want to know what I think of you? Remember that muggle lyrics I quoted the other night? Well, that _is _what I think of you…"

At that, he let her go and went outside mumbling something about meeting Blaise. Hermione felt her legs all wobbly but she used the wall to support her from falling down. Did Draco jut confessed about him taking fancy towards her? Or was it just his plain old teasing self?

**Oh, you know, you know, you know,  
I'll never ask you to change,  
If perfect's what you're looking for then just stay the same,  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay you know I'll say,**

**When I see your face,  
there's not a thing that I would change,  
Coz you're amazing, just the way you are,  
And when you smile,  
the whole world stops and stares for a while,  
Coz girl you're amazing, just the way you are'  
The way you are,  
The way you are,  
Girl you're amazing, just the way you are**

After a few moments of pondering what had happen and what was going on, she made up her mind to muster up all her Gryffindor courage and ask Draco what he _really _thinks of her. She knows she had fallen for the Slytherin prince the day he saved her (Well, not really) and carried her back to the common room. She knows it was him by the smell of cinnamon and mint with a hint of smoke, and how she fitted perfectly with him. It was no doubt, she had fallen madly and deeply in love with Draco Malfoy. She was sure Voldemort would've rolled out of his grave.

She was tired now. She had searched Slytherin's common room (As head girl, she was obligated to know the password), the library, the great hall, Gryffindor's common room (She thought they were going to meet Harry and Ron or something) and practically every class! How hard is it to find two of the most popular boys in Hogwarts? She finally reached the dungeon where the potion class had been suited. Before she could have the chance to open the door, she heard muffled voices talking. She leaned against the wall and listened to what the two people were saying. She immediately recognized the both of them. The voices belonged to the two boys she had been searching for since a few hours ago! It was Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, with Theodore Nott. What are those three doing there at this time?

As people always said, 'Curiosity killed the cat'. Hermione's curiosity had gotten the better of her and she was starting to eavesdrop, and she _knew_ it was wrong!

"_No matter how many times I've said it AND meant it, she never believed me!"_

"_Well… it WAS your fault for practically ruining your chances for the last 6 years." _She figured it was Blaise talking. Blaise was the one with the overly-truthful mouth.

"_Come on mate. Cheer up. Blaise and I had brought firewhiskey and you didn't even touch yours."_

"_Easy for you to say. You got your perfect girl to love and adore and shag. I haven't shag someone in 2 months! And no Blaise, I'm not in love with her body only." _Hermione guessed Blaise had given Draco 'the look'. Though she didn't know who they were talking about, she was horribly jealous. So Draco had someone else he fancied. She knew what they had meant nothing to him. Her heart stung and it didn't feel good at all.

Suddenly, she saw Pansy, Ron, Ginny and Harry standing behind her with supposedly _INNOCENT _faces.

"Oh HERMIONE! What are you doing behind the doors to potion class?" Pansy said, in voice louder than usual. Hermione widen her eyes and tried to shut Pansy up. Unfortunately for her, none of her _friends _seem to help her. In fact, Ginny had joined in the fun too.

"Why yes, HERMIONE! What is behind the door? Or more specifically, WHO?" Before Hermione could have the chance to escape, both Ginny and Pansy caught her and Harry and Ron opened the door. Inside were three smirking Slytherins. Both Blaise and Theodore walked out of the room and gently pushed Hermione in.

The door then locked itself and no matter how many times Hermione tried 'Alohamora' at it, it won't budge.

"Save it Mione. It's probably Blaise locking the door. He has skills for locking and unlocking…" Draco said as he sat on one of the chair with one arm propped on the table and his eyes staring at her with intensity. Hermione finally gave up and turn to look at the smirking Malfoy in front of her. Watching him like that really makes him look like a cunning ferret—not that she would call him that anymore…

"So, what do you want?"

"Why do you presume I _want _something, Malfoy?"

"Aww, what happened to 'Draco'?"

"Ugh. What do you want, _Draco_?" she said, emphasizing his name.

The Malfoy kid smirked and stood up, reminding Hermione on what just happened in his room a few hours back. "_You're _the one who _eavesdrop _on my conversation. And you already know what I want Hermione." By this time, he already got her pinned to the wall with one hand on each side of her face.

Hermione was blushing tomato now and she knows it. She also knows Draco knows as he was practically grinning like that Cheshire cat from that muggle movie she always watched when she was little. She then smiled and traced a finger along Draco's slightly opened chest. Like she said before, two can play at this game.

"I'm not sure I know what you want, _Malfoy_…"

"Oh? Let me refresh your memory then…"

Before Hermione could say anything, her lips were covered with another pair of lips, one that belong to the one and only, Draco Malfoy. His lips were soft and wet and tasted of mint and smoke, which thoroughly turned Hermione on. As bookish as she might be, no girl, not even Hermione (although she might be a lot more to crack) can resist the temptation of snogging a hot bad boy.

The kiss which seemed to last forever got defeated by the force of oxygen. They parted and Hermione was ashamed. Not because she had a bad kiss with Draco, but because she had the most amazing and wonderful kiss with DRACO MALFOY! And she enjoyed it! She was about to turn away but Draco placed his forehead against hers and stared deep into her eyes.

Draco felt complete and happy and thrilled and rebellious and horrified and powerful and proud. In other words, he was feeling a lot of emotions in him, and he loved it. He never felt this way while snogging or shagging other girls and the mere thought of Hermione not enjoying it as much as he did made him feel dejected and down.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel it too because I know you did!"

"Feel what? I h-honestly don't know what you're talking about Draco… I need to go…"

"No. you are NOT leaving until we discuss this! You know what I mean! That firework and bell stuffs followed by the comfortable-never-wanting-to-leave silence! Can't you see I'm in love with you? Why can't that get through your thick skull?" his voice was firm but his eyes showed softness and hope and wanting.

"You love me? B-but I heard you with Blaise and-and Theo talking just now!"

"Yeah, about how I tried so hard to tell you I love you but I guess Blaise was right. The mouth reveals the truth when the heart's desperate. And I'm desperate to tell yu I'm in love with you!"

A smile appeared on Hermione's face. she slowly lifted her face up to stare at Draco's hopeful face.

"I'm bored. Humor me with a poem." She grinned out.

The blond prince smiled. Even though she hadn't directly say those three words, what she said just now was filled with love and that was just enough. Her placed his lips near her ear and whispered to her. "Gladly."

'_**When I see your face,  
there's not a thing that I would change,  
Coz you're amazing, just the way you are,  
And when you smile,  
the whole world stops and stares for a while,  
Coz girl you're amazing, just the way you are'**_

End

**Well, I guess that's a wrap! Please review and tell me what you think! ^_^V**


End file.
